


Hakim’s conspiracy

by ScoutSquid



Series: Hakim's shenanigans [1]
Category: Dr Who - Fandom
Genre: Concerned Yas, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hakim is a child and Najia is done, Hakim thinks Thirteen is an alien, I saw Hakim saying this theory in passing in a fic and decided it should be a prompt, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Slight timeless child reference, fluff with an angsty ending, he’s not wrong, more implied though, oh now the turn tables, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutSquid/pseuds/ScoutSquid
Summary: “You cook well, for an alien.” I almost dropped my plate. Yaz looked suitably surprised, but her shock was misinterpreted by Najia and Hakim.“What?” How did he-“Oh, just one of his silly old theories. Don’t listen to him.” A silly old theory? Maybe Hakim wasn’t as silly as Najia thought he was.OrHakim thinks that Thirteen could be an alien.
Series: Hakim's shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Hakim’s conspiracy

“You cook well, for an alien.” I almost dropped my plate. Yaz looked suitably surprised, but her shock was misinterpreted by Najia and Hakim. 

“What?” How did he- 

“Oh, just one of his silly old theories. Don’t listen to him.” A silly old theory? Maybe Hakim wasn’t as silly as Najia thought he was. 

“Oh. Well, who could say that aliens don’t cook just as well as humans?” 

“You’re not offended?” Najia raised an eyebrow. 

“Why would I be?” Especially if he was right? “I’m actually interested to know why you think I’m an alien...” Hakim perked up. 

Najia sighed. “Don’t encourage him...” Hakim was already talking excitedly. 

“So you came over and I thought that you were a little awkward, I guess, but some people are just like that, so I dismissed it at first. Then I noticed that, despite the fact that you are friends with Yaz, you didn’t seem to live nearby, because none of us have run into you. You were pretty good at not talking about your past or where you come from, so I couldn’t check anything. But it was your name that really made things interesting. The Doctor. I did a few searches on the deep web, and came up with multiple instances of people with the same name popping up all over history. Some male, some female, but they all just came, fixed some mysterious problem, and left. Some of the older reports say The Doctor was some kind of prophet or wizard, and some of the newer ones say that The Doctor was an alien in human form.” 

Ok. That’s mildly terrifying. I considered it. Yaz looked a little concerned, but hid it well. 

“Good point, but how do you know all these people the same person? And what does someone with the same name as me popping up in the 1800’s or something have to do with me being an alien?” Hakim frowned. Najia just seemed amazed that I was going along with him, and that I wasn’t creeped out by the fact that Hakim searched the deep web for my name. Even Yaz was more creeped out, and she was used to his antics. 

“How did you know that ‘The Doctor’ popped up in the 1800’s?” 

“You said they popped up all over history. Why wouldn’t they have been in the 1800’s?” 

“True... Anyway, they could be the same person because, in one report, it says that The Doctor underwent a process called ‘Regeneration’, and turned into a new person. Changed their hair, face, height, age- and didn’t die. Did I mention that, before they regenerated, they almost died of radiation poisoning? That was a fairly recent one, too!” 

I hid my shock. That could be my regeneration from 10 to 11... granted, it wouldn’t be the only time I died of some kind of radiation, but still... Yaz looked even more concerned, for a different reason. 

“No, you didn’t mention it. If this ‘Doctor’ regenerated, wouldn’t there be some kind of limit?” 

“You’re right! In this one entry, it says that The Doctor could regenerate 12 times.” Yaz could tell this was going somewhere, but she didn’t know yet. 

Hopefully, this’ll get him off my trail. I really didn’t want to do this- every reminder of my regeneration count, that I wasn’t a real Time Lord... 

“How many versions of this person have you found?” Hakim stopped. 

“15, at least. I haven’t counted closely. But... how would you know that?” Yaz looked confused. 

“Lucky guess. I’m good at lucky guesses. Maybe they aren’t all who they say they are? Like... copycat good-samaritans?” 

“I guess you could be right... I’ll give it more thought. We shall discuss this later!” By then, we had all finished our meals, and Yaz and I were leaving. 

“We will! Yaz and I best be heading off now- see you later!” We all said our goodbyes, and Yaz and I left the flat. Yaz had a late-night shift, so I wandered with her toward the police station. 

“Doctor... what did you mean by the whole ‘too many regenerations’ thing? What about the whole ‘at least 15 versions’?” 

I sighed. 

“You know, people have pretended to be me multiple times before. Some people really are copycat good samaritans.” 

It wasn’t exactly a lie.


End file.
